The present invention relates to a plastic waste processing method by which a waste plastic material, e.g. hard plastic waste of vinyl chloride, polyethylene, or foamed polystyrene, soft plastic waste, and other plastic waste containing metal scrap, is processed to a solid fuel product or a particular form disposable in a landfill.
It is well known in the art of disposal of bulk plastic waste including hard plastics, e.g. vinyl chloride, polyethylene, or foamed styrol, soft plastics, other plastic waste containing metal scrap that a waste plastic material, which is commonly a mixture of hard plastic waste, soft plastic waste, metal scrap, waste films, and, so on, substantially requires size reduction by crushing, cutting, or grinding with the use of a corresponding device and also, separation of plastics from non-plastic fragments prior to the incineration or placement in a landfill.
However, such a known plastic waste processing method has a disadvantage that the preparatory separation of plastics is carried out by manual labor which adds to the cost.
Also, the use of the device for crushing, cutting, or grinding in the preparatory process requires a large amount of energy, e.g. electricity, thus increasing the overall cost, and involves the generation of vibration, noise, and dust which are undesirable operating conditions.
Furthermore, the disposal of untreated plastic waste in a landfill is limited in location and may result in a secondary assault on the environment. Similarly, the incineration of plastic waste occurs at particularly high temperature requiring the use of a difficult to develop, high-cost, heat-resistant incinerator, and produces a variety of toxic gases of which removal is troublesome.